The saving grace
by 2light4dark
Summary: Hakkai lays in the dark, thinking about the horrors of the day... The same scenes from Reality of a Demon,this time Gojyo's POV. This story can be read on its own or as the second part. Warning s : For graphic violence, blood


**Title:** The Saving Grace

**Authors:** Vamp and Jakondas

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Gojyo/Hakkai

**Summary:** The same scenes as before, from Gojyo's POV

**Warning(s): **For graphic violence, blood

**Authors Notes:** This is the continuation to Reality of a Demon

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately we only own the twisted plot bunnies who came up with this idea, not the characters themselves!

**Beta:** Once again we beta'd ourselves expect lots of mistakes.

**The Saving Grace**

The pain to his head seemed to make everything slow down, twisting about while colours swirled in a kaleidoscope of shapes and sounds, became nothing distinct things. Trapped in his pain, blinded and knowing that was a bad sign yet unable to do a damned thing about it.

Helpless.

His hearing had come back first with screaming, cursing and wet meaty sounds that spoke of ripping and tearing, there was a pitier-patter as liquid rain down around him. His briefly stolen vision cleared and he was spellbound into place.

Hakkai, his three limiters gone, looked like an ancient vengeful green nature god. Ivy vines snaking over his pale skin like some unholy alive thing. The forests essence sending slender tendrils forth to claim this most sacred of prizes. Ropes of the finest woven silk with delicate try coloured leaves, not binding him, rather seeking more to be near, touching Hakkai. Caressing that glowing flesh with its planty fingers, touching as though worshipping, this once human had become a great temple thrust up from dark loamy earth and walking on two man shaped legs. It made him wanted to run a dry tongue over those markings and see if they tasted any different to the rest of Hakkai's skin, or if they would be raised enough to feel like scars, some tribes still wore in chasing pattens over there bodies.

He watches the wild longer chestnut hair becoming slick, plastering itself to the shape of Hakkai's scalp as the misting rain continues to poured down, anointing him with deaths own blessing, everything slowly turning shades of red.

It was as though his own cursed hair were clouding his sight and he felt a warn trickling sensation moving over his forehead and down one cheek which is brushed at leaving smear tracks.

The smile curving those full, kissable lips sang of pure joy, innocence and self proclaimed sin becoming obsolete in a face of perfection.

Exquisite emerald eyes glowed as if backlit by miniature suns, reflecting the verdant foliage clinging to kai's luscious body.

Gojyo knew that one off look, whether it was shaped different now or not, the fact Hakkai was loving every second of this freedom, destruction at his now knife sharp hand, was more than plainly evident in his almost playful actions.

The fluidity and grace with which he moved, sharp claws becoming a deadly extension of his arm as he sliced through one chest straight into another. A child at gleeful play.

The smile now in place looked as though Hakkai gazed, not at the death of a living creature, but rather on a scene as fresh and appealing as a newborn babe placed in its mother's welcoming arms for the first time.

Gojyo had not seen the full show last time. This part of Hakkai was let out when this wild man came to dance for all death gods. He'd been tied to a chair after being betrayed by his long time friend. He'd known Banri would leave him there and had accepted that he was to worthless a half breed, to warrant the trade of another full youki's life. Hakkai had come, wet from rain again, to his rescue, braving a personal pet hate, and it had been at that point he'd decided to live. If Hakkai could rise above his own privet hell and was still willing to trade his very soul to save street trash, the least he could do was earn that given privilege.

He found himself slipping in a strange mental fog stole over his mind paralysing his body captured in a frozen state. He watches the scene unfold in slow motion before him.

Decapitation, double spearing thrust and another torn out throat. Such beautiful and yet highly practical moved. The presigion looking more like a old time dance where they switch partners many times. Even when a desperate enemy demon brought a chair close at hand into play. They can't slow or faze this dark vine and blood blessed god he still stupidly worships.

Memories of his childhood crop up. Failing to win his step mother's love over and over again. The dark mad deeds she committed in the house, non outside would ever speak of but in hushed whispers in a huddle of caring humanity.

Taboo children were nothing but trouble, as he well knew from her screamed rants and later his own personal experience. He'd been the constant visual glaring crimson reminder of an inexcusable betrayal, a lost trust between husband and his prearranged wife. The reason Jien had lost his father.

He'd eventually even forced the older true blooded boy's hand, killing his own mother in order to protect the very cause of the once peaceful family brake down. He made all the loss, madness, disspare, everything.

While he huddled on the floor hoping that the shadows of death was finally swift and kind. The hanyou fully understood why Jien had run from the scene of the crime, leaving him to deal with the broken aftermath. It was too much to ask of anyone, to give so much in exchange for so little payback.

Hakkai had to sacrificed his oath,_ 'to never kill'_ in order to save his worthless ass those years later. When once again his own stupidity placed him in danger. Still chasing after the elusive approval of someone who had non to give him. Why blindly he had left that night ignoring common-sense. Once strapped down he realised he was the fool, a joke life had crewly played on him.

Before him bones cracked, reverberating through his head, admonishing him for being unable to move. Hakkai did this all out of loving devotion. Torturing himself with each pitiful scream and desperate pleading cry he would reply with the next rainfall of penance. Love was too precious a gift to be scandalously wasted, no matter how undeserving of it he still felt he was. This half breed curse followed him even now, by making his gentle healer kill in this violent manner, he was still causing gouging pain.

Hakkai would suffer three fold, no! more than that, turning his own keen deep gutting guilt inward only. Hakkai would paste that cheep plastic smile on his face once all this was finished, dull eyes hiding the scary truth perfectly from everyone. But he had learned to see the lie for what it really was. He alone would always remember near death Gonou and haunting pain locked in those green pools that night. He had stumbled across a feral vine demi god, bedecked in his formal crimson meaty heraldry. So much blood, even the rain could do no more than wash crying streaks over the broken form laying on his earth track bed.

They were alike, why he'd been compelled to stop and help this pitiful stranger in the first place. His own broken pieces recognising a kindred spirit when he'd first seen those hard despair ridden eyes, they'd suddenly shone with excitement, as though he'd spied a devious devil and found him mightily lacking.

He could not forget how Hakkai slowly built his hidden walls, locking his pain away allowing it to fester, setting its insidious roots deep into his heart to help bind his tattered and fragmented soul.

He had to move, needed to act in any small way at his disposal he could, and hope maybe one day it would be enough to help him heal this beautiful man, who's strength of mind was so far beyond anything he'd ever experienced. To see a real smile come forth from those emerald depths, to know he could bring him some minute measure of happiness, for however short a time, he fleeting let it live for it.

With lethal swiftness Hakkai stuck out a leg at the last of the standing one, sending the bulky frame across the room with no more effort than it took to exhale tobacco smoke. It was stunning to behold, it stole his paused breath the same way when Hakkai used those long fingers, travelling slowly over a kappa's naked copper toned flesh.

Hakkai looked so primal, crouched in the messy remains of other weaker youkai, blood adorned and visibly vibrating with strength, unholy power. Something about the casualness of it all, called to part of him, it screamed with carnal need and desire. Calling up images of those same claws raking over his chest or down his back, leaving marks of possession to match the teeth marks he wanted so much on him.

Finally he brings his own brand of snaking death into play, limbs unfrozen and mind firmly in to this fight. Targeting a fallen yet not dead enemy A cloud of outward blooming dust heralds its quick dispatch and he grins like a joker when green and red catch for a moment over the battle remains this room had transformed into.

He knows the head would is still there but clotting now, not all that bothersome. Inhaling smoke and tobacco he is glad tonight will bring them both of them to a bed together after all.

He wakes, night is still full and deep, feeling the tension of Hakkai at his side. A soft sigh, if he acts now he might be able to grant the other some form of sleep before dawns early call. Metal protests at his moving so he may lean forwards for the kiss Hakkai so badly needs. Using knowledge that is now a joy to employ, his hands move butterfly flitting over a scrubbed too clean body. Hakkai smells strongly of cheep hotel soap but that will soon fade as his natural musk takes over the man held tight in his arms.

Working his way lower, first belly scar then on to cup his once more human looking youkai lover's ball sack. He brushes them softly, observing the change in a half shadowed face beside him and he cant resist another lingering kiss.

Using long strokes he takes Hakkai's cock in hand, pre cum slicking the path to pleasure and calculated garonted for a few hours of reprieve

As always he wants to scream out at Hakkai 'live, keep living'. But nothing is vocally spoken and he hopes Hakkai gets the message.


End file.
